Tales of Vesperia Journey of the Spirits
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: The world has changed over the past 200 years, the empire has weakened and the world seems to be peaceful yet lurking in the dark is an evil that threatens the peace that the hero's of the past worked so hard to achieve. OC's but Please give it a try


**Tales of Vesperia – Journey of the Spirits **

**This is my first Tales of Vesperia Fiction for everyone's information none of the original cast will appear (BAR Ba'ul possibly) you could call it a Tales of Vesperia 2.0, new adventure, villains and plot some characters are related to the main cast since this story takes place around 200 years after the events in Tales of Vesperia.**

**The world is moving on faster than expected the Empire is weakening and losing more and more lands, the Knights' influence and status is weak due to docile monsters and no wars over the last 200 years. **

**All the while Princess Lyla Sidos Huerassein, one of the few royal family members that are currently living. Her life is much different from a normal royal despite the fact that she lives in Zaphias Castle she acts more like a soldier this is because at her request she was taught to fight from a young age.**

**People think of her as the commoner princess but nonetheless she is still a princess in the eyes of the empire. Her story starts the night of her 17****th**** Birthday (and this is where the story begins please enjoy and give the story a chance I do not intend to have any Mary-sues and all my original characters are always far from them so I hope you enjoy.)**

Nightmare 

"_Where am I?" The young woman asked herself in a shaky tone as she surveyed her surroundings, the land was torn and broken; the concrete slabs were all cracked in different places and plastered in various shades of red from an extremely dark shade which was reminiscent of the colour black which seemed to be stained into the surface to a light crimson shade which seemed to be still flowing on the concrete floors just like a river the sight itself was enough to cause extreme feelings of worry to wash over the woman._

_She noticed the towering houses around her whilst shabby in appearance seemed to withstand whatever had happened in the area. "Why is it so empty, shouldn't there be people here?" she questioned once again the reply she received was a sharp whistling wind and almost instantaneously she was greeted by the smell of death and decay causing her to try and empty the contents of her already empty stomach._

"_What is this rancid smell?" she asked as she covered the lower half of her face desperately trying to block out the smell however the more she tried to block it the stronger the scent of death became and before long it began to affect her other senses her eyes began to water significantly effecting her eyesight and he body started becoming numb causing her to crumble under the weight of her own body, her delicate knees were ripped open and a crimson colour spewed from the wound mixing with the reddened floor almost too perfectly._

_She tried to lift herself but to no avail which caused the feelings of hopelessness and fear to overcome her body she knew she was shaking but she felt nothing, she stared down at her legs and noticed fragments of the broken slabs imbedded into her knees, her dress was now tattered and covered with her own blood which matched the colour of the slabs perfectly and then just like a puzzle all the pieces fell into place._

_Her eyes widened to their maximum capacity and tears began to escape and descend down her face. And then just suddenly out of the blue she regained complete control of her senses and pain drove through her body, she thrashed her legs slightly in reply only to cut them open even more. Her once silky pale legs were now torn, cracked and reddened just like the floor beneath her. _

_However despite all the pain and fear she felt not a single scream escaped her mouth it wasn't that she didn't want to it was that she couldn't scream, for some reason she was now rendered unable to speak a single word. All she could do was writhe in agony desperately trying to speak "Why can't I speak, who did this, why me, why is the floor bathed in blood?" she thought in a wild panic, "Why am I the only person here?" _

"_**You're not the only person here" **__a deep, wary voice alerted her causing the woman to jump in shock she instantly looked side to side, over her shoulders yet saw nothing but broken bloodstained earth and seemingly empty buildings._

"_Great now I am going insane, no-one would have been able to answer those questions since I didn't even speak them" she thought _

"_**I assure you young lady that you are not going insane, there are others here, others like you" **__the voice now sounded comforting yet mysterious though slightly calming it still couldn't erase the fear the woman was feeling._

_Once again the woman looked around for people but still nothing the same old sights remained but still no-one, deciding to be brave she questioned the voice which she was sure was only her mind going insane "So if there are others here, why can't I see them Mr.? _

"_**My name is not relevant at this point in time, the others that you fail to see are merely shrouded from view, I brought you here whilst the others were brought here by beings like myself who are privy to this information" **__the voice told her_

"_So you're telling me that you brought me to this nightmare of a world, if so what is your purpose for doing so?" the woman asked now feeling slightly confident._

"_**My purpose hmm, well I suppose I can say 'WE' need your help" **__the voice said cryptically. _

"_What do you need my help for and what do you mean by 'WE'?" she asked back curiously_

"_**At this moment in time I can't speak of the details of what you 'need' to do, neither can I tell you who 'WE' are but I can tell you 'WE' are considered greater beings than humans" **__it replied in a strangely kind voice._

"_How many of these 'others' are there?" _

"_**Well I see two 'others' this is solely due to the fact that what I know is only known by two other beings like myself and like I have chosen you, they have chosen the others" **__the voice replied once more confusing the woman._

"_Ok- ok, I'm not saying I believe this or anything but if what you are saying is true and you are actually real, why have you chosen me for this task which you do not wish to speak of" _

_The voice began to chuckle before answering __**"Like all the other questions you have asked me, I cannot express and answer to you at this time, I wish to speak of everything at the time we meet in person" **_

"_Right… in person, so you're telling me to go out and try and find a being without a name and only by knowing their voice…. Great" she replied sarcastically_

"_**I apologise but us meeting is of great importance, It is absolutely necessary that you find me, there I will answer all the questions you asked me is there anything else you would like to ask before this is over?"**__ the voice asked in a calm manner._

_The woman thought to herself for a short moment trying to get a question she hadn't even noticed that all the pain had subsided due to being to engrossed in her own thoughts, "You may not be able to answer this but please tell me, where is this place you have taken me?" the woman asked the voice._

"_**I suppose I can answer that for you, this place where I have taken you is… Zaphias"**_

_Once again her eyes widened and horror filled her entire body, at that moment screams and cries of little children echoed through the empty plaza, buildings set alight instantly, sounds of rushed footsteps were heard yet no-one was seen by the woman._

_Her voice came back and she too screamed as a building began to topple over ready to crush her, she braced herself and screamed one last time. _

_

* * *

_

"AHHH" screamed the young woman as she awoke from the hellish nightmare she had just witnessed, her face was drenched in sweat and a few tears seeped through her eyes.

Her bedroom door was slammed open instantly; "My Lady!" screamed a concerned voice the sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath could be heard at the exact same time.

"Ah, Liza so you heard? And I think I remember telling you to call me Lyla" the young woman said in response whilst clutching the expensive duvet of her queen size bed.

"One such as myself is not worthy of calling you by such a name my lady" replied the woman apologetically as she darted to her princesses bedside as she sheathed her sword "But more importantly why did you scream in such a way my lady?" she asked in a concerned voice as she touched Lyla's hand trying to comfort her.

Lyla just sighed in response to Liza's loyalty, it touched her to know somebody thought of her so highly but Liza took it to the extreme, composing herself for a moment Lyla turned to Liza and replied with a forced smile "It was only a nightmare"

* * *

**Ok this chapter was intended to be short since I didn't really want to get too far ahead of myself, I have a few members of the main party already planned out however I would like to extend an offer to anyone who wishes to create a character to be in the main party, if doing so choose a weapon that they use (preferably not a sword), age, gender, name (obviously), small amounts of information of their background and I'll incorporate it in such a way which makes it fit into the timeline I have planned, I will choose my favourites from the amount of spaces I have, Please try and be creative as possible if you decide to create a character, this is just an offer and not a request so I don't expect people to create characters. (However I can guarantee that someone's character will get in) Please post it in a review or accompanied with a review if doing so, I'd like to know the thoughts of people who actually wanted one of their characters in my story.**

**I would like to take the time to recommend one of the best stories I have ever read, please do not be fooled by the slow start of this story because it gets so fantastic I had to do one of the longest reviews I have ever made the story is TOV: Black Brigade by nexusmaster**

**Reviews are appreciated and I hope all of you who did enjoy it (and even some who didn't) to post your thoughts in a Review, it really makes a writer happy to see their work commented on.**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
